Robotic Genes
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A spin-off to Bampy Battles Bots. Lots of Word Girl and Tobey fluff!


Robotic Genes

Narrator: Once again, Bampy Botsford has come for a visit.

Bampy: Gather around Botsfords! I have my memory book with me. So I can take you all on a trip down memory lane!

TJ: Is it going to have some awesome photos of you in action saving the town numerous of times?! (The kids sit next to their grandfather)

Bampy: You bet! Now here's the giant artichoke attacking the town, and of course me saving the day in the end… (Turns page) Ooh! Here's the 50 foot robot, forgot I had the picture… Aha, there's your proof Becky, that it wasn't anything fictional.

Becky: Believe me Bampy after what you did to one of Tobey's robots I don't think it's fictional anymore. (Giving him a wink, and he winked back, then looking down at the picture that showed the robot feet walking, and one of the feet were up and she saw something like a label on the foot, Bampy was about to turn the page) Um, Bampy? Can I borrow that picture?

TJ: Why do you want that picture? Bampy's got better ones.

Becky: It's for… photo class! We have to study an old picture, and I think I should study this one.

Bampy: Sure thing Becky, let's go into the kitchen for better light so I would be able to take out the photo. (They get into the kitchen and he takes it out while whispering) So what's the real reason you need it?

Becky: I think I saw something that Word Girl should investigate.

Bampy: Oh good point. (Gives her the picture) Take as long as you need, I'll distract your brother.

Becky: Thanks Bampy. (Kisses his cheek, then drags Bob away from his snacks on the table, they get to her room and grabs her Word Girl magnifying glass and looks at the scribbles in the photo) Property of… TM… TM? (Gasps) Tobey McCallister! But how… Oh, duh! Tobey the Third… this must be Tobey the First! Or more appropriately, Theodore McCallister… There's only one way to find out… Word up! Come on Huggy, we have a certain boy genius to visit…

They fly over to the McCallister household, where strangely enough she could hear music coming from one of the rooms, they peek into the window of where it was coming from and there was Tobey dancing! Dancing on a flashing floor, while a disco ball was circling above him, he was also wearing the fashion for disco dancing. Word Girl and Huggy couldn't help but giggle.

Word Girl: You know, he's not bad… at dancing, I mean! One thing's for sure, he's better at it than I am.

Huggy: (Squeaks, "No kidding")

Word Girl: I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Music started to slow down, Tobey was sweating then he took out a remote, pushing the button to put away his technology to dance. Grab a water bottle and drank it. Word Girl knew this would be a good time to let him know they were there and tapped on the glass. He turns and spit out his water in shock.

Tobey: Word Girl?! (He opens the window, and she super speeds in) How long have you been floating out there? (He said in a cross anger embarrassed tone)

Word Girl: (With a sly smile) Long enough… So that's what you do in your free time when you're not building robots. But to be honest, I thought you always built robots in your spare time.

Tobey: What do you think I am? A workaholic?! I like to have fun too you know! So um… (Starts being smooth) What brings you here anyway…?

Word Girl: I have a question that needs answering.

Tobey: You want to go on a date with me?!

Word Girl: (With a stern look) Um, no.

Tobey: (Disappointed) Oh… Then what?

Word Girl: This. (Shows the picture then puts the magnifying glass on the words)

Tobey: Hmm… (Takes off his glasses to read it better)

Word Girl: (Both Huggy and her are amazed) Whoa…

Tobey: What?

Word Girl: Nothing, I just never seen you without your glasses before.

Tobey: Oh yes, I've tried eye contacts before but they made my eyes watery.

Word Girl: Sorry to hear that, because well… you have a nice eye color.

Tobey: Really? Well yours are just as… you know, nice.

Word Girl: (Almost in a lovingly sigh) You do? (Huggy makes her snap out of her) Right! So anyway, do you know what this means?

Tobey: (Putting back on his glasses) Property of TM… Uh, can't say that I have.

Word Girl: And yet oddly enough these are your initials, but they can't be if this picture was taken over 50 years ago, so… it has to be a relative of yours if there's an initial for TM and the fact they built this giant robot which is something you have a knack for… so… is this ringing any bells?

Tobey: Oh alright, you got me; this robot was built by my grandfather, Theodore McCallister. How you got this picture surprises me, Granddad could have sworn he destroyed any evidence of a robot attacking Fair City fifty years ago.

Word Girl: Oh yes, um, an anonymous citizen had it and gave it to me to bring it to my attention, and so I was naturally curious if you would have any relation to this person controlling the robot. So is your Granddad still alive? Maybe he can help me figure as to why he decided to make a giant robot.

Tobey: He is, but he's way over on the other side of the country helping the government, along with my dad.

Word Girl: Your dad? Uh, you never seem to talk about him.

Tobey: Why should I if he's too busy working? I see him when I can on occasion but he has top secret projects to work with. And why am I telling you this?!

Word Girl: Don't know, I guess to keep the plot moving.

Tobey: So now that I blab out him working on top secret assignments, I suppose I should mention that his line of work is dangerous.

Word Girl: Like… spy stuff?

Tobey: I'm not sure; he never really told me that. But that's why he's not here and why me and my Mum are here, to make sure that if anything goes wrong we would be safe from harm.

Word Girl: Wow…

Tobey: Yes, but soon it'll be my turn, being the super smart genius I am, I must go and work with them just like my grandfather and father before me…

Word Girl: But you don't want to, right?

Tobey: Very much so, but why do you even care? Aren't you glad that I'll be out of your hair?

Word Girl: Well sure you give me a hard time but I don't want you leave if you feel you have to.

Tobey: Oh, well I guess we'll wait and see what happens.

Word Girl: Yeah, I guess so… Well thanks anyway for answering my questions.

Tobey: Hey no problem, drop by anytime you like, and I do mean that. And you will keep the dancing our little secret won't you? I have my villain reputation to uphold you know.

Word Girl: My lips are sealed. (Flies out the window)

Tobey: (Says from window) Um, if you like I could get you another ice cream before you have to go.

Word Girl: Maybe next time. See you around! (Flies off in super speed, but she couldn't help but think) There's a lot I still don't know about Tobey, but who knows, I might actually find out someday…

Tobey kept looking out his window, maybe hoping she would change her mind and come back. But even if she didn't, he knew he finally maybe had a change with her after all and left it at that…


End file.
